


I Don't Consent to Dinner

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Local spy forces innocent assassin to dinner.





	I Don't Consent to Dinner

"Jaffar, you can't stalk Matthew forever." Nino said. "You have to talk to him."  
  
Jaffar frowned. He didn't see the point. He knew Matthew didn't love him back.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, and sure, Matthew doesn't love you."  
  
Jaffar sulked, and Nino backtracked.  
  
"I mean, maybe he does. You never know."  
  
Jaffar hummed, but Nino could still see the storm cloud over Jaffar's head.  
  
"It's been years. I'm sure feelings will blossom forth if you just talk to him." She was getting impatient now. Trying to convince him that Matthew didn't hate him wasn't working.  
  
"Do it for the kids. Your misery is affecting them," Nino said, trying to guilt him.  
  
It worked somewhat, but she could see that Jaffar was still unsure.  
  
"One talk, and then it will all be over. One talk, and I will never bring it up again." Nino pleaded.  
  
She saw Jaffar's mood shift, and she made her move.  
  
She grabbed Jaffar by the wrist and slammed open the front door.  
  
"Here, it's Valentine's Day. I bought roses." Nino shoved him out the door. "I'm not talking to you until you deliver them. Now go."  
  
<hr>  
  
"Jaffar?" Matthew asked.  
  
He held out the roses. Matthew took them and read the card. It was white, with a simple "I Love You" written on it.  
  
Matthew looked up, to see Jaffar walking away.  
  
"Hey," Matthew yelled. "You can't just say you love me, and then just leave."  
  
He didn't even look back. He had accomplished his goal. He didn't need to stay.  
  
"Please stay, I will drag you here if you don't. I'm stronger than I look." Matthew threatened.  
  
He saw Matthew run towards him. Matthew grabbed his hand and pulled. Jaffar   
pulled away. He couldn't go. He didn't want to ruin things.  
  
Jaffar felt Matthew pick him up off the ground. He squirmed, but Matthew held on tight. Matthew carried him bridal style into his house. He shut the door behind them and locked it.  
  
"Don't even bother trying to escape. I will know."  
  
He didn't doubt it, but he scanned for an exit despite himself. He saw no windows here, so there goes that idea.  
  
"We're going to have a nice romantic dinner, and then you're staying the night."  
  
Matthew clapped his hands. "Alright, you sit tight while I whip up something quick. Sound good?"  
  
Matthew didn't wait for an answer as he ran to the kitchen.  
  
"It's kind of funny. I've been thinking about you a lot these past few days." Matthew laughed. "It must be fate."  
  
Jaffar sat down. He smelled vinegar and spinach.  
  
Matthew brought a salad bowl and plates, and set them down. The water glasses and pitcher came next.  
  
Matthew sat down. "Okay, so when, and why?" Matthew asked, leaning forward a little.  
  
"Since I met you," Jaffar said while filling their glasses.  
  
Matthew gestured for Jaffar to continue. He spooned the salad to their plates.  
  
"I can't say why I love you."  
  
Matthew tilted his head. "Unable to put it into words? I get that." Matthew paused. "Although, you were always good at metaphors."  
  
Jaffar hummed, and Matthew smiled. He could feel his heart flutter at the sight of it.  
  
"Have you kept in touch with Nino?" He could see that Matthew already knew the answer.  
  
"We live together." Jaffar said. "Sadly, it hasn't helped my obsession at all."  
  
"If someone told me years ago that I'd be laughing at your jokes, I would have punched them in the face." Matthew said, trying to contain a smile.  
  
"Really? I mean, it doesn't surprise me, but still," Matthew said. "What has she—what have you two been up to?"  
  
"We've been okay so far, but there's always the possibility that," Jaffar shook his head. Matthew nodded, pitying him.  
  
"We had kids, twins actually"  
  
“Pardon?” Matthew said, choking on his water.  
  
He could see the moment where Matthew’s mind broke. He wondered what actions he should take to fix him. Providing more details might be best.  
  
“They were both boys. One is named—“  
  
“I mean, why are you here then?” Matthew said.  
  
Jaffar furrowed his brow. He thought he had made his intentions clear.  
  
“Because I love you.” he said.  
  
“Does Nino know?” Matthew said, rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
Of course Nino knew. He shared everything with her. She was his first light. That would never change.  
  
“She was the one who told me to give you the flowers,” Jaffar said.  
  
“I give up,” Matthew said. He stood up, and collapsed on the couch.  
  
He sat down next to Matthew, and gave him a pat on the head. Matthew stared up at Jaffar with a hopeless expression on his face.  
  
“Do you want to sleep with me now?” Matthew asked.  
  
“Matthew, it’s six.” he said.  
  
“Exactly. Six, Jaffar. Six.”  
  
Nino did say he needed more sleep.  
  
Nodding, Jaffar walked to Matthew’s bedroom, went under the cover’s, and fell asleep.  
  
Matthew smashed his face against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the point where I gave up.


End file.
